Bear Oak Academy
by Emi Nishimura-sama
Summary: ((OC)) Bear Oak Academy is a college for Bear Oaks to get to know each other and possibly find a mate. But Ursula didn't want to go. She hates all the madararui crap about breading and continuing the line. She wants to fall in love and get married. But what will she do when two of the heavy seeds in the school are battling for her hand? Who will she choose? She hates heavy seeds.


**Hey everyone! I've had this idea for a while now, but never gotten around to writing it. This is a very different experience for me because usually I take something heterosexual and turn it into a yaoi, but this time it's in reverse. I just loved the world of love pistols so much I couldn't help myself.**

**For those unfamiliar to the story here's what you need to know. 30% of the human population didn't evolve from Monkeys. There are six other's called madararui. They are: Fish-Man (Mermaids), Snake Eye, Rain Dragon, Cat Sorcerer, Bear Oak, and Dog Deity. People evolved from monkeys can't tell, but other madararui can tell.**

**Well I hope that's enough of an intro. Please enjoy the story.**

"Welcome new students to Bear Oak Academy. As you know this school was built by the first Bear Oaks to come to this America. It is prestigious schools build for only the best of the bears. I hope that as you study here you will make friends and keep the Bear Oaks growing strong." The Dean continued to drown on.

_Bull crap_. Ursula thought as he continued. _This school isn't for making friends, it's for finding a mate so that they Bear Oak line doesn't go extinct._ She hated that way of thinking, and it seemed like all the madararui thought about, finding a mate to continue the line. What about romance? What about falling in love? The monkeys seemed to have the right idea. The madararui only cared about making babies.

As the Dean continued to talk Ursula looked around and noticed that most people weren't listening to the speech. Most of them were talking to each other in hushed voices. The girls in front of her were being a little too loud so Ursula decided to listen in.

"Have you heard?" The blonde whispered to her friend. "There's a panda in our year. A heavy seed at that."

The girl next to her who had her brown hair braided looked surprised. "No way, I didn't think there were any pandas left in America."

The gossipy girl continued. "Maybe they're transfers from China."

Ursula noticed the braid girl looking around. She turned her face so she didn't think she was listening in. After looking around she turned back to her friend. "It doesn't look like anyone from China is here. Are you sure this is true and not just a rumor?"

The girl put her right hand up in the air. "I swear. I heard the Dean talking about it before the ceremony. There is defiantly a panda here. Oh I hope it's a guy. That way I could mate with a heavy seed!"

Rolling her eyes, Ursula though, _I'm sure you two will be really happy._

The brunette looked behind her again. Ursula looked up at the Dean. "Is that why there are so many upperclassmen here?" She asked her gossipy friend.

Looking around, Ursula saw that there were indeed a lot of upperclassmen. As she scanned the crowd she locked eyes with one. He had burnt orange hair and velvet eyes. He was obviously a heavy seed; he flaunted his shape like a girl would flaunt a new dress. As their eyes locked he smirked a little and winked at her. He obviously thought that she was flirting with him. To show that she wasn't she glared at him then turned forward in her chair. _I hate heavy seeds._

The Dean seemed to be wrapping up his speech. "And so I hope you will all do your best in this year, and the years to come. Thank you."

There was polite applause as he sat down. He was quickly replaced by a woman with sharp features. No one seemed to be talking now; they all were looking at the woman. She had an air about her that clearly said that she would take no crap from anyone. In a stern voice she addressed the students. "Now you all know the rules. Rule breaking will result in immediate expulsion. As part of tradition you may all go to the dining hall to mix and mingle with the rest of your comrades. You're dismissed."

As she said that everyone stood and started to the dining hall. It seemed like this was the part they were all excited for. Girls laughed and the boys messing around. Because of the amount of people all going to the same place it took a half hour to get into the dining hall. Once there Ursula looked around at that the decorations. It seemed like this was a big event that they went all out for. There were blue and gold streamers, a huge buffet table, and a DJ.

Standing in the midst of all these bears Ursula suddenly felt really small. Most Bears grew to be quite big. Most of the men here were twice her size and even the girls were a foot taller than her. It was something that she had been aware of all her life. For the most part she was over it. But being here made her feel small.

Ursula reached up and brushed her black hair back. It went to her shoulders and was cut to frame her face. Not knowing what to do, she headed over to the buffet table. There was quite a spread. She grabbed a plate and was just getting some pigs in a blanket when someone came up behind her. "You want to move out of the way?" A gruff voice wrapped in silk asked. Ursula turned around to see how was addressing her so rudely. It was a tall man with white hair. Even without checking she could tell he was a heavy seed. Everything about him from his smug expression to the way he held himself suggested that he was a heavy seed.

Looking him in his blue eyes and glaring at him, Ursula stated. "I was here first. Unless you're dying of hunger, you can wait."

A look of anger crossed over the man's face. "What did you just say to me little bear!?" He raised his hand as if he were going to slap her, Ursula got ready for the impact. But then someone came up behind the man and grabbed his wrist.

"Lay of the newbies Bearington. You know violence is against the rules." It was the man that had winked at her.

Bearington wrenched his hand out of the guy's grasp. "Mind your own business McBear." Despite saying that Bearington left, probably to go torment someone else.

Ursula looked at McBear before turning to the buffet table. She grabbed a couple more pigs in a blanket and turned around. He was still there. "My name's Theodor McBear."

"Good for you." Ursula said walking past him. But he wasn't giving up that easily. He jogged after her.

Sitting on a chair a little to the side of the dance floor Ursula began eating. Theodor sat next to her. "Don't a get a name from you?"

Why would I do that?" She asked between bites.

Theodor smirked. Ursula hated his smirk. "Well I did just save your life."

"He was just going to slap me." Ursula stated. "Nothing I can't handle."

Theodor shrugged. "Orson Bearington is a polar bear. A slap from him could have killed you."

Ursula was not ungrateful. "Thank you." She muttered.

"Name?" Theodor egged on.

With a sigh she answered. "Ursula." She took another bite.

"That's a very pretty name. It suits you well." Theodor leaned forward. "Last name?"

Ursula looked at him funny. "Why do you need my last name?" She asked.

With a shrug Theodor stated. "You never know when it might come in handy."

"Reynolds."

Smiling he looked at her. "So why do you seem to hate me Ursula Reynolds?"

No emotion on her face Ursula answered. "You're a heavy seed. I don't like heavy seeds."

With that same smirk, Theodor answered. "Well maybe I can change that." He stood up and bowed to her, then walked away.

_Not likely._ Ursula thought.


End file.
